Where Cinderella turns the leaf
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: One atypical story- Cinderella with bad temperament, sneaky Duke with even sneakier King. Also... who's the Cinderella? ItaNeji, implied NaruSasu


**A/N**: Contest story for MissMiako! Actually- story never entered the mentioned contest because I am hella late!

But I do hope you will like this.

In apology to MissMiako, I am dedicating this story to her! Enjoy sweety!

NOTICE: It is not beta-ed! Forgive me on grammar and possible mistakes. If something glares too much- inform me!

**Where Cinderella turns the leaf**

Once upon a time, in far away land, lived one big family. They loved each other and cherished each other and people throughout the country knew for their happiness. Family was consisted of two brothers with their wives and three little children. However, content and happiness of Hyuuga family brought out jealousy in other people in town, so they decided to ruin it somehow.

On dark and rainy day, sneaky man cornered older Hyuuga brother and convinced him into poisoning his younger brother. Sneaky man only wanted to get some benefit from Hyuuga estates by being '_trustworthy_'. He poisoned older brother's mind by telling him lies about his younger brother's plots of taking over his main seat in family and making his son Neji the heir instead of young mistress Hinata.

On the day of funeral of younger brother, Hyuuga household engraved mark in forehead of young boy as they did to all other servants. Since that day, Hyuuga Neji, kind and quiet creature, became servant in his own home.

It was sunny and bright Monday morning, and clock tower that was near Grand Castle chimed seven o'clock, an all-too-known sign for Hyuuga Neji- he needs to get up.

However, sleepy youngster just turned in his sleep and stuffed his head under the pillow, continuing to doze, ignoring the obvious fact that he needs to get up and get ready.

Two little birds, green and pink, flew in and started chirping and pulling at Neji's long locks. Lazy hand just waved them off, as he remained under the pillow, snoozing.

The pink bird looked at the green one and shrugged. However, the green bird did not give up- he skipped over to the sleeping boy, sneaked under the pillow and chirped loudly: "Wake up, oh young Neji! Morning is here, all bright and shiny with the smell of the youth!" Before birdie knew what happened, it was snagged with a pale hand.

Moon-white eyes glared down at the offensive bird, his hair falling all over his face, his brow twitched: "My day just got darker for few shades because of your youth-speech...," he growled, making the birdie hide head under its wing.

As Neji got pillow off his head, the green birdie flew away from him and landed on the windowsill beside pink birdie. They started chirping in unison, making a headache for brunette boy on bed.

"Lee, Tenten, keep it down!" Birds stopped their 'argument' and turned to look at him. Neji sighed and got out of his bed and stared his morning ritual- washing, dressing and combing his long hair.

When he was dressed in his simple, white kimono and when his hair was all-neat and tied up, he exited his room, followed closely by his two bird friends, who landed on his shoulders once they caught up with him.

Neji sneaked through the mansion, being very careful not to wake up any of the household members and he entered the kitchen. Lee and Tenten flew off his shoulder, landed on the cupboard beside the window, and pulled open the curtains, letting sunrays into small, ground kitchen.

Neji took the apron that was on the chair, then tied it around his waist, and proceeded to make breakfast. He took pot and filled it with water, letting it heat to make a tea while cooking rice and miso soup on the other side. While he waited for all of that to be ready, he did the dishes and fed his bird friends. When everything was done, he served the breakfast on three different trays- the cups with ceramic pots filled with tea, the bowls of rice and miso soup and pair of chopsticks. He was ready just in time when bells from the three main rooms rang. He sighed and took two trays in his hands, one balancing on top of his head as he headed out from the kitchen, Lee and Tenten following him. They exchanged sad looks and landed on the railing in front of the first room. Neji maneuvered his trays and opened the door with his elbow, shutting it with his leg.

Lee looked at Tenten: "Who was in this room again?" Tenten smacked him: "He's been doing this for years and you still can't remember? This is Miss Hanabi's room. She is the youngest so she gets her treat first," she rolled her eyes bemusedly. In that moment, Neji exited the room, holding basket with laundry in his left hand. He proceeded to the next room and repeated the action- opening the door with the elbow, closing with foot.

Lee perked up: "That must be Mistress Hinata's room!" Tenten snorted: "How did you ever guess..." Lee sent her confused look but Tenten just flew off to be nearer to the next door that Neji will visit. Neji exited the second room, holding another basket with clothes as he headed towards the main room. He knocked lightly and when he received muffled "Enter" he opened the door, two birds sneaking in with him.

On the large bed was the elder brother, comfortably sprawled and petting big, fat cat. Neji did little bow as he sat down baskets with clothes and taking tray off his head and heading over to the elder.

Hyuuga Hiashi followed young Neji with his eyes, not stopping to pet his black cat. When Neji took the last basket with clothes and headed towards the door, Hiashi spoke "Neji."

Neji stopped instantly and turned towards Hiashi. Lee and Tenten exchanged angry looks and then glared at the elder.

"Your duties for today are on a list that is on the table beside you. Don't disappoint me." Neji gave him unreadable, blank stare as he bowed again and taking his list of chores. Lee and Tenten took the chance and sneaked into clothes so that they do not have to sneak out of the room. Neji left the room, feeling cold gaze on his back.

**At the Grand Castle:**

"What? That is completely ridiculous, your highness!" exclaimed the Grand Duke, his eyes wide upon hearing what his King is about to do.

The King turned towards the Duke, mischief and glee dancing in his eyes: "Why do you think it's ridiculous? I think it is a perfect plan! We will finally have him married!"

The Duke coughed in his hand and fixed glasses: "I don't think that Prince Itachi will be thrilled upon hearing what you are about to do." The King laughed, "How he can get mad when he's not even here? Don't ruin my mood Sasuke!" The Duke fixed his glasses again and looked at the list that King made. "So you think that it's good idea to call all the people that are interested in marrying Prince, including the male population?"

King pulled out a sword from its sheaths and started 'practicing' with it. However, instead of hitting the target, he missed it, cut down the shelves with books and made total mess: "Of course! It's brilliant idea!" He spun around, missed the target again and hit the wall with the sword, making the blade stuck in it, "It would be bad thing to left out people, don't you think so too?" he grinned wickedly while trying to pull out the sword.

Duke, who hid himself under the grand table so that he can stay away from "practice session", answered: "I think that you are going to piss him off, Naruto."

"Nonsense! He can't get mad at me!" The King grinned ridiculously and finally pulled out sword, which made him stumble backwards, seating him right into his royal chair, "Besides, who knows? Maybe he does prefer men over women."

Sasuke peaked over the edge of the table: "What makes you so sure of it?" Naruto smiled "Nothing at all. I'm just guessing," he chuckled while playing with the tip of the sword.

Duke rolled his eyes and snorted: "You are going to be _SO_ busted..." and then stood up and dusted off his clothes. "I am going to make invitations out of these. Try to clean this room, _Your Highness_," The Duke smirked and left the room, leaving the King to brood over the mess.

**At the Hyuuga household**:

There was sound of a piano coming from the music room, making Neji wince at every mistake that little Hanabi made. He was wiping the floor while trying to ignore mindless chat from the rest of the family that passed by him. Most of them were envious of him- even though he was servant, he possessed such beauty that no one in family had. They deemed Hinata of being pretty, but she was girl- of course she would be pretty. Neji, on the other side, was male and his beauty tended to shock people. No male in Hyuuga family possessed the beauty that he had- long, coffee-brown hair that reached his waist, lily eyes shaped ever so delicately, fingers slender and long, skin pale and soft.

Of course, his outer appearance was totally in contradiction with his temperament. Being treated the way he is, the people usually found him in bad mood all of the time, snapping at every little thing. Very often, household would see him doing chores and cursing underneath his breath for being born in this house. He cursed destiny and everyone around for being treated like servant by his own family. But that is not something he will ever admit aloud. For now, while he had dagger under his throat, he would play by their rules. Once, luck will smile upon him and take him out of this hellhole.

While he was daydreaming about the freedom and finally leaving the house, there was loud knock on the front door. He stood up and wiped off his hands. He placed floor wiper to the side and headed for the door, moving his bangs from his eyes. He opened the door, his bird friends landing right above his head, on the wooden shelf.

Loud trumpet made him wince but before he started complaining about the noise, little man said "A letter for the Hyuuga household from His Majesty. Have a good day." The man turned and left, but Neji remained to stand on the porch, holding white, thick envelope with big, red, royal seal on the back. He felt shivers run through his body as he returned in the house.

He glanced at his friends, who flew down and settled on his shoulders, and said, "Let's see what royalty wants from us." Birds chirped in approval and Neji smiled. He looked at the staircases and sighed- there was still music coming from the music room. Neji smirked: "It seems that we have to interrupt their music class." Lee and Tenten chirped and flew off as Neji climbed the staircases.

He approached the door and knocked three times. The music stopped and there was short and soft sound of "Enter." Neji sighed again and then opened the door.

Hanabi was sitting at the piano while Hinata was standing beside her with flute in her hands. Neji had strong urge to scrunch his nose in annoyance, but he restrained himself, and regarded both heiress and her sister with blank stare. He turned towards the elder and nodded slightly: "Postman was just here. There is a letter sent from the Castle."

Hinata and Hanabi glanced at each other and then squealed. Their laugh, full of glee, made Neji's ears hurt, but he tried his best to ignore them. Hiashi raised his hand: "Silence my daughters. Neji, hand over the letter." Neji approached him, handed over the letter and returned back to where he was standing. He did not want to leave the room just yet. He wanted to know what Castle wanted from them.

Hinata and Hanabi looked curiously at him but then redirected their attention to Hiashi. The current heir of Hyuuga household examined the letter and small smirk crept on his face: "There will be Ball in the name of Prince Itachi. He will choose amongst the ladies and good standing men the one that he will marry."

Neji felt lump in his throat. The Prince doesn't mind to marry a man? That was really unexpected and surprising in good way, but it seemed that Hiashi didn't like the prospect of man marrying another man. However, Neji didn't care- he will go on the ball whether people, in this case Hiashi, liked it or not. He coughed in his hand and that drew the attention of the girls and the elder, "I will be going on that ball too, won't I?" Girls looked at each other and frowns settled on their faces. Hanabi was first to speak, "But you are a man! The Prince would never marry a man! He is royalty!"

Neji frowned: "But the letter clearly stated men and women. That means I can go too!" he shot back. "Prince would never choose _you_ over Hinata!" Hanabi yelled, making Neji wince at a jab- it felt painful, like his heart clenched at the thought of being treated as underling by his own cousins. The feeling of being no one important rushed through him and Neji felt like he was on the edge of crying. Hanabi was still glaring at Neji who went completely silent when Hinata spoke: "Father, what do you think of this?"

Both Neji and Hanabi turned towards Hiashi, who was staring at the letter: "I don't see why Neji wouldn't go. It does write that both men and women are invited. However..." he stopped talking and looked up at Neji: "He can come only if he finishes with his chores and has decent clothes." Hanabi looked like she ate something bitter while Neji nodded hastily, turning towards the door: "Don't worry; I will be done within few hours," and exited the room.

Hanabi turned towards her father: "Father! Do you know what you just approved! He-"but she was cut off as Hiashi raised hand to shut her up: "Of course I know what I did. I said -IF- he finishes his chores," and with low hum he exited the room, leaving Hanabi and Hinata to exchange looks of mischief.

**Neji's room**:

Neji entered his room, excitement running through his body. He couldn't wait to go to the ball. He approached the old chest, taking out soft, but a bit old-fashioned suit. The pants were long and pure white with edges trimmed in silver. The shirt had the lace on the edges of the sleeves and around buttons and collar. Over shirt, there was black, long coat with silver buttons and a bit fur on the side.

Neji tapped his chin as he inspected the suit, clearly not liking the fur on the coat. In addition, there was too much lace and the pants needed to be cleaned on the edges. Overall- there was a lot of work to be done so that the suit could look decent. His eyes saddened as he sat down on the bed, burring face in his hands: "This will never work. I won't manage to do everything." Lee and Tenten flew in the room through the window and chirped: "Don't worry. Go do your chores. We will fix this. Lee, gather the rest. We need to fix this before the ball. Off with you Neji."

Neji slowly stood up and exited the room, while birds gathered in the room, getting ready to fix Neji's clothing for the ball. After all, this might be the only chance for Neji to escape from this house and they will not waste such opportunity.

**At the Grand Castle**:

One eye scanned the room that was being decorated for the big evening. Man sighed heavily as he turned to look at carefree King, who was sitting at the throne, playing with the crown and whistling. Kakashi had to admit that King could be sneaky if he wanted to. Organizing ball without Itachi's consent was risky job- Naruto might be crowned King, but Itachi was still prince from the old royal, family that ruled the land before Naruto came on the throne. Kakashi knew all of that very well- he was, and still is, the main advisor of the old king. That never changed.

Itachi grew up with Kakashi following him in every step he made so, naturally, Kakashi knew how much opposing it would be if Naruto made decision like this with Itachi lurking around. Even if Naruto is the King, he admitted that he gets the creeps when Uchiha Itachi stares him down to the death.

This ball will end up very good or very bad.

Kakashi spotted The Grand Duke standing near the entrance to the Grand room, scribbling furiously on the parchment and scanning things that were carried in and out of the castle.

"I see that you are completely devoted to this ball. Any particular reason?" Kakashi asked as he slowly approached the other man. Sasuke didn't even glance up at the man: "It is my duty as King's first advisor to monitor the preparations. There is no need for me to have more motives to devote myself into preparing this ball," answered Sasuke curtly, glancing at the flowers that passed beside him and then returned to glare at the parchment.

Kakashi made little sigh of acknowledgment and crossed his hands as he stood next to the Duke. He glanced at the parchment and then averted his gaze from it. "I see you covered almost everything. But there is still something that bugs me about you becoming a Grand Duke." Sasuke tensed up beside him but still didn't look up. Kakashi continued: "I mean, you are from the royal family, you are prince like Itachi. Why did you accept to work for Naruto, as Duke no less?"

Sasuke folded the parchment neatly and looked up at the older advisor, giving him stern stare, void of emotion: "I don't think that that is any of your business, Kakashi-san. If you will excuse me," and then stalked off from the nosy man.

Kakashi only nodded slowly and sighed: "Those youngsters... They need more experience to cover up when they are in love with someone... Speaking of love..." he stopped muttering when he saw Earl trying to help about ceramic, silver plates. '_This will be fun... I wonder how many of them he will drop if I sneak up on him..._," the Count chuckled gleefully and stalked off to scare his prey...

**Hyuuga Household:**

This was simply not Neji's day. It seemed that all forces of the universe had united against him only to prevent him to go to the ball. First, he had to clean up main hall again because Lucifer, the cat, ran into the house all muddy. There were splatters of dirt all over the place and it took him about an hour to clean up all the mess. Then he had to bathe Lucifer so that incident doesn't repeat.

After that, he was stuck in the kitchen making lunch and doing the dishes. He couldn't come out from there for several hours because- flour kept spilling from the bags he put it in, rice and wheat kept mixing up, the dishes were overflowing in the sink and food kept burning all over again. Even if he had spare pair of hands, there was no chance he could fix it all up in less than three hours.

When he was finally finished with lunch and when he left Hinata and Hanabi to chatter excitedly in the garden and throwing meaningful glances at him, he went to do the laundry. And not only washing- he had to sew it and sort the laundry because, _heaven forbid_, red dresses cannot be mixed up with blue and green ones.

When he was finally finished with all of his chores, it was past seven o'clock. The whole house was sparkling clean.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood on top of the staircases, watching as Neji slowly climbed up to him. Small smirk crept on to the elder's face as he scanned young boy- he was totally exhausted and there was no time at all that he can prepare himself for the ball. He doesn't even have decent clothes for this occasion.

Neji glanced tiredly at the elder Hyuuga and his eyes saddened for a moment before his look became emotionless.

As Neji passed by the elder, Hiashi asked, "Since you are finished, are we counting on you for the ball?" Neji glanced back but he didn't say anything. His look of –_are you mocking me_- was all Hiashi needed to continue to smirk in self-satisfaction.

**Neji's room**:

It was completely dark. Neji could only see the enormous lights coming from the palace. It looked amazing in Neji's opinion. Soft, white and pink lights danced around the castle, mesmerizing all the watchers that would look at it.

Neji leaned on the windowsill, trying to throw the horrible feeling of sadness out of his gut and pictures of him and prince dancing at the ball out of his head. It was impossible and unreachable dream for him. He knew that all to well.

He was brought out from his daydreaming by chirping of the green bird that settled beside him on windowsill. He glanced down, annoyance written over his face: "What do you need Lee? I think I fed you already," he muttered, leaning back on his hand. "What are you standing there for? Come on! Get dressed or you're gonna miss the ball," Tenten chirped while pulling his long strands. He turned around to wave off the increasingly annoying bird when he spotted the neat and clean suit waiting for him on the bed.

"You took care of us. Now we repaid you all that you did for us. Enjoy the ball," Tenten said and flew off to stand beside Lee on the windowsill. Neji took the clothes and smirked at his friends: "You can bet I will."

**In front of Hyuuga estates: **

Lee and Tenten watched the ruckus going around in front of the house. Servants were running from left to the right, tripping over their own feet just to serve in Hinata and Hanabi, who showed up on the porch of the house. Hanabi was wearing long purple dress adorned with pearls while Hinata was wearing similar dress, only in blue color and with diamonds. Their hair is tied with expensive pearly straps that were held with diamond pins.

They were scanning the area while waiting for their father when Neji came out of the house. His suit, as simple as it is, was warping around his body so elegantly that it looked almost unreal. He did not have any jewelry, not even pin to hold his long bangs.

Girls were stunned. Hinata was surprised while Hanabi was utterly annoyed with Neji's appearance. If he went to the ball, he would ruin any chances that Hinata had to get the prince. She had to do something about it. She stalked off to the guard that was near the main gate and whispered something to him.

Neji watched his cousin walk off to the guard but then averted his eyes and glanced at the window, catching his reflection in it. He frowned inwardly at his hair- it was released from tail and was falling on his back and shoulders freely, but what really annoyed him were the bangs that fell over his eyes. He did not have any pins to pin them down so they were loose.

When Hanabi returned, she sent glare in Neji's direction and then stood still beside Hinata. Neji moved from them and stood aside, not wanting to argue with her for whatever reason she was mad at him. He was in good mood to let her ruin it.

The chariot pulled near the main gates and Hinata and Hanabi started towards it. Hanabi threw one last glance at Neji and then turned towards her sister, not looking back at her handsome cousin.

Neji, as confused as he was, went slowly towards the gates. Hanabi's actions puzzled him to no end and he was getting awful feeling in his guts. He knew that something will happen and that _something_ will not be good at all. As he reached the gates, guard stopped him from exiting the yard. Neji gave him puzzled look and tried to pass beside him, not really wanting to go into verbal argument with him. It would be very pointless. However, the guard still did not let him pass, which made Neji frown. Neji stood still, glaring death upon the guard of the gates, "Let me go through." Guard stood still and shook his head.

Hanabi climbed into chariots and glanced through the window- it was working. Her ingenious plan was working. Tonight, in front of all people of this country, Hinata will become prince Itachi's soon-to-be-wife.

Neji watched as the chariots went down the road, and tried to push his way beside the guard. However, another guard came and together they pushed Neji back in the courtyard, making him fall into the bushes and mud.

Neji was breathing deeply- he could not believe that this was happening to him. He should have known.

He should have known that the main family would not let him go to the ball. He stood up and threw last glare at the guards, who still stood stiffly at the gates. He headed back towards the house, but did not have strength to enter it. He headed towards the garden, in the back of the house.

In the middle of the garden was big fountain with marble benches around it. He sat down on the fountain's edge and looked at himself in water. He was complete mess- his hair was all muddy and clothes ripped. All that work that his bird friends put into making his clothes went to waste. Lee and Tenten landed beside him with sad looks in their eyes: "I'm sorry Neji-"started Tenten but ever energetic Lee cut in: "Don't give up! There will be more chances for you to escape! Don't let your youthful spirit burst into nothingness!" Tenten rolled her eyes but Neji sent him weak smile while leaning down and playing with water in the basin.

He didn't know how long he sat like that. He only knew that he leaned his head on his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he fell asleep or if he was awake all the time when he felt hand in his hair. He raised his head and was met with brown eyes and long blonde hair. One thing was sure- he never met this person before.

"Come on get up. We need to fix this up and send you off. It's time for you to fulfill your destiny," she announced dramatically, raising one hand in the air and closing her eyes. Neji eyed her: "Who the heck are you?" Woman looked at him and frowned, taking out her wand and poking him in the nose: "I am you fairy godmother. I came here to help you, you arrogant brat," she frowned again and then turned towards pumpkin that was growing, for some strange reason, near the house.

She swung her wand from side to side, but only several sparks came out. She looked at the wand and glared at it "If you don't start working now, I'm gonna break you into pieces," she growled lowly and then swung it again sending bunch of sparks on pumpkin and turning it into silver chariots.

She smirked and turned towards Neji's bird friends and turned them one into equestrian and other into butler. She swung her wand again and there appeared two glorious, silver horses, ready to pull the chariots. She finally turned towards Neji to find him staring at her as if she has two horns on her head.

"Don't stare at me, hop in. You don't really have time to waste around since this magic lasts only until midnight."

He sneered: "It seems that you fail to see that I am completely muddy and that my clothes are ripped." She winced as she took in his clothes and tapped her wand on her palm. She swung her wand again and sent bunch of sparkly things on Neji.

He sneezed but his complete look changed. He was wearing one hundred percent silk pants with edges trimmed in white gold. His shirt was white as snow with little silver lines through it and he was wearing long, white coat with wide sleeves that had silver pins.

His hair was tied on top of his head with silver ribbon, few bangs falling out and framing his face. Around his neck was beautiful pendant with nicely shaped red diamond. Neji noticed that shape of the diamond is same as in Hyuuga household, but unlike blue diamonds they had, his was bloody red. He looked up at the fairy godmother that had her hands crossed on her chest.

"If you don't hurry up, you might as well not go at all," just as she said that, the tower clock announced half nine. His eyes widened and he jumped in the chariots. He felt ridiculous riding in this thing but it was much better than going on feet. He looked out of the window and noticed that his godmother was giving him actual smile, not smirk. "Remember kid, only 'till midnight. After that, all magic will disappear." Neji nodded and sent back smirk: "It's more than enough," and he let the chariots take him to the Grand ball.

**At the Grand Castle:**

There was tension in Grand Hall.

Young prince Itachi stood at the marble staircases, greeting the guests, but he didn't seem all too enthusiastic. And from time to time, he spared special glare towards the King and the Grand Duke.

Sasuke fixed his glasses and muttered silently, only for Naruto to hear: "I told you Itachi would not agree with this." Naruto chuckled and leaned over the edge to take a better look at the woman that was approaching Itachi. The Prince stared blankly at her, bowed in greeting and then glared at King, who slumped back in his seat.

"And you would think that he would appreciate the party that we made for him," Naruto snorted. Sasuke rolled his eyes: "He would appreciate it if he didn't have to choose his potential bride." Naruto chuckled, Sasuke's brow twitched, as he added: "- or husband." Naruto patted Sasuke on the back and turned to look at the crowd once more.

When Itachi greeted one more guest, his eyes locked on the new comer that hid behind the curtains. His brows furrowed and he stepped down from staircases and headed towards the exit of the hall. He felt unexplained tugging in his chest as he crossed the room, all eyes locked on him. When he approached the curtain, he moved it to the side, startling the other, making him jump and almost trip over the coat. Itachi managed to grab him for the upper arm, preventing him to fall.

"I don't see the need for you to hide behind the curtain if you came to the Ball," Itachi commented. Pale, moonlight eyes stared at him, as the gorgeous man nodded and bowed slightly: "I was considering leaving because I was late," he looked away while Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, before you leave, how about you give me a dance?" Neji looked at him with wide eyes and wanted to say something but the hand that held his upper arm glided down his arm and took his hand gently. He felt shiver run through him and small blush threatened to cover his pale face. Instead of rejecting, he felt himself being dragged (_very_ willingly) towards the dance podium.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes from him- the man had hair longer than his, his eyes looked like they could pierce through anything and even in flustered state, the man walked with grace. The pure white clothes he was wearing matched his eyes.

Naruto sat up in his chair and grin covered his face: "Well, well, well... look what we have here, Sasuke?" But even before Naruto addressed him, the Grand Duke stared at the Prince who led mysterious man towards the middle of the hall. They watched as Itachi placed his hand on man's lower back and took his hand with his other and started gliding across the floor. Sasuke sighed: "It seems you will remain alive after all."

Naruto looked at him and grinned: "And you lost the bet as well." The Duke glared at him but then _**almost**_ squeaked in surprise when King swept him up and threw him over the shoulder: "Itachi doesn't needs us anymore," he smirked and left the balcony.

/o\

Neji felt like he was dreaming. He never danced much but that didn't mean he was bad at it. He only left the other man to lead them, who gladly accepted the task. He glided across the floor enjoying the music that filled the room.

Neji thought that his heart is going to burst out. The arm that was on his lower back pulled him closer and this time he had to blush- no one had ever invaded his personal space this much. He looked up at the other, meeting dark orbs in an instant. It seemed that the man didn't take his eyes off him all this time, which made him blush a bit more and he looked away.

He didn't even notice that they had approached the outside balcony but Itachi did so he let off the man. He sent almost-there smile and said: "See, that wasn't so bad." Neji glanced at him and then approached the marble railing of the balcony: "No, it wasn't, though it was a little embarrassing." Neji felt the other lean on the railing beside him: "And why is that?" Neji rolled his eyes and turned from him: "If you haven't noticed we are both men." He heard the other chuckle and approach him from behind, placing his hands on Neji's hips and leaning his chin on brown locks: "Does that bothers you?" Neji shock his head negative, making his hair tickle Itachi, who had to let out small laugh.

Neji turned to glare at him: "You find it funny?" Itachi looked at him shocked but then smiled: "Not at all, I chuckled because your hair tickled me." Neji felt his blush coming back on his face and wanted to turn away from the other again, but his hand stopped him and made him stumble back in his embrace. Long hand locked around Neji's waist while the other held his palm. Neji looked up at him, his breath hitching a bit as he felt closeness of other's face.

Neji's eyelids closed halfway, feeling slight brush of the others lips. But before they could press lips together, there was ominous ring of the tower bells, making Neji's eyes widen and jump away from the other. Itachi looked at him shocked as the other glanced at the tower. "What's wrong?" But Neji was already backing away and then went into dead run. Itachi frowned and went after him.

Brunette didn't stop once- even if he got tangled into curtains in main hall, even if he tripped several times- he was still running. But he had forgotten about big, knight's shield in the corridor before the exit and he slammed into it with full force. He groaned but didn't stop running even if everything was spinning around him. This was already fourth gong from the clock tower.

Itachi saw the other hit the knight's shield and hoped that he would stop running, but he didn't so he continued to run after him. But by the time he got outside, the man in white was gone. The only thing he had from him was red shard from the pendant that the other had around his neck.

**Hyuuga household:**

Neji was sitting by the door in his room, waiting for the others to come home. They were in the town to hear King's big announcement. In his hands was the only thing that remained from the last night's events- red pendant that missed one piece. He sighed- it probably fell off when he hit that cursed metal shield in the corridor. Just when he was about to curse out loud, he heard Hanabi's angry voice fill the house. "Who the hell is he! That guy showed up out of nowhere, taking away Hinata's chance to become the princess!" As Hanabi continued to ramble on, he heard deep voice of his uncle: "Do not worry. The prince doesn't know who that man was so there is still a chance for one of you to become his bride."

Neji's heart thumped fast, his eyes wide as he listened to the other part of conversation: "The only clue he has is red piece of jewel that fell off the pendant from that person. Go and fix your pendants so that they could fit the fallen off piece." There was sound of rush and Neji stood up, waiting for his uncle to call for him. He wasn't wrong: "Neji!" Neji stepped outside, slightly flustered but not showing any sign of knowing anything.

"Off to the Kitchen with you. Prepare the tea for we have guests this afternoon." Neji nodded numbly and hurried off to the kitchen.

At exactly twelve of clock, there was sound of loud and obnoxious trumpet, making Neji's insides twist and turn. He hurried off in the main Hall, carrying the tray with tea and biscuits. He was just in time to see Hiashi greet the Grand Duke: "Welcome to our humble home. May I present you my daughters?" Hinata and Hanabi did little curtsy while Sasuke just nodded at them and fixed his glasses: "Let us get straight to the point."

All of them nodded and Neji set the tray carefully on the tea table, looking at the Duke who started reading: "After last night's events, there was royal proclamation from both King and the Prince and it was ordered for us to find the person that danced with the Prince last night. Whoever has necklace that this piece fits in," he held up red piece of the jewel that glistened in sunlight "he or she will officially become bride or husband to our Prince."

The two girls squealed and blush crept on Neji's face. It didn't pass Hiashi's eyes so he snapped at him: "What are you still standing there? Off to the kitchen and prepare lunch." Sasuke took off his glasses and glanced at Neji who was frozen in the spot. "He cannot leave," Duke announced. All eyes were on him: "It was said all people and that includes even servants." Hiashi glared at the Duke but was met with emotionless stare from the dark-haired man.

"Bring out your necklaces," the Duke announced and first one to step out was Hanabi. Sasuke took her necklace and eyed it. He took the red piece of jewel and tried to fit it in but setting for jewel was too small for piece to fit in. "This is not the one. Next please." Duke's cold tone sent unpleasant shivers down Neji's back and he considered backing up from the hall. "This one doesn't fits as well- the piece that fell off is diamond, not ruby." Hanabi glared at him and wanted to argue, but Sasuke turned towards the servant. "And you? Do you have the necklace that we can compare shard to?"

Hiashi glared at the other and at any other given time Neji would subside. However, now is not that time. This was Neji's ticket to freedom and he will use it gladly. He approached the Grand Duke, his legs feeling like a jelly. He handed out his necklace and dark smirk crept up on Sasuke's face. He knew this was that necklace- there are very few red diamonds on this world and this certainly was one of them.

He took the pendant and placed the missing piece back in its place. He looked up at the other, who had dark blush across his cheeks: "This one fits perfectly." The three members of Hyuuga household stared at their 'servant'. Hanabi was ready to attack him but few guards came in and stood beside Sasuke, who spoke: "We found him. Suigetsu, Sai, escort him from here."

The men nodded at Duke and then grinned at flustered brunette- they both took one side beside him and led him outside. Neji was smirking inwardly- he finally left the cursed house.

_**The wedding day:**_

There was light knock on Neji's room and the mentioned brunette growled: "If it's Itachi don't come in!" There was light chuckle in front of the door and then head peeped in: "And why is that, my love?" Neji stepped on the chair and looked over his dressing place and glared at his fiancé: "Because you are not supposed to see me before the wedding, you twat!" Itachi laughed and entered the room, not paying attention to what Neji said: "And I just wanted to steal a kiss from you," he said with smirk on his face. He took the chair that was beside the bed and placed it in front of Neji's changing place, climbing on it.

When he was on the same eye level as Neji, he kissed the brunette on the nose: "See? I won't come in there and see you dressed, don't worry." Neji rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. "I want to see you _un_dressed," he gave the other dark smirk. Neji's eyes widened and he grabbed the nearest thing that was with him (in this case shoe) and smacked Itachi over the head: "You pervert! Get out of the room!" Itachi laughed and took the shoe from Neji and then kissed him softly on the lips. Neji blushed and proceeded to push him of: "Just go already..."

Itachi had to chuckle- his bride will give him lots of fun in his life. He made mental note to thank Naruto later- after all, if Naruto wasn't this crazy there would be no Neji and no wedding at all. He glanced at the changing place once again- he could just imagine Neji blushing at the other side. He laughed once again and exited the room just in time to avoid the vase that was hurled at him.

**OWARI...?**

A/N: Holly mother f***ing hell! This took me hell of the time to finish it and it wasn't that long in first place!

This story was supposed to enter MissMiako's contest on Aarin but I was SO very late because of several things: lack of inspiration, got stuck what Neji's "lost slipper" should be, moved, had no access to computer, moved to other town etc. I know these are no excuses but -.- In any case- I hope you liked it and had fun time reading it! Reviews are so very welcomed!


End file.
